


Dinasty

by Unknown_Anonymous



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Female Edward Nygma, Female Hal Jordan, Female Jason Todd
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Anonymous/pseuds/Unknown_Anonymous
Summary: El amor no es una fuente de vida, sin embargo, muchos no pueden vivir sin este mismo.Al menos, no parecen poder funcionar sin lo cual ellos denominan amor, después de todo; ¿Realmente se puede considerar amor algo de lo cual a medida que avanza te lleva a un camino sin retorno de la desgracia? Me gusta llamarlo lujuria en el mejor de los casos, las lujuria es uno de los siete grandes pecados y posee un Príncipe del mismo Infierno para representarla.Por lo cual no temo decir en voz alta que esta tiene su parte en el fin de muchas cosas trascendentales de este mundo, especialmente de las lineas de sangre; algo que siempre he considerado interesante es la manera en que la lujuria va de la mano con unas caderas curvilíneas capaces de hacer caer al mas férreo de los hombres en una espiral de perdición. Me agrada especialmente decir: una mujer de entre todas las cosas de este mundo (tan débiles como somos consideradas) somos capaces de derrumbar Castillos y arrasar Imperios con las mas leve apertura de nuestros muslos.Una mujer fue el Principio y el Final de todo.
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hal está observando sus joyas sin mucha atención real en ellas mientras una de sus criadas tira bruscamente de su cabello con la excusa de peinarlo, está sentada frente a su tocador ataviada en un vestido aguamarina de cuello en v sin mangas con una amplia falda que se acampana a su alrededor sobre el asiento, hay pétalos dorados bordados en el ajustado corsé del vestido y una delicada tela transparente que le llega a la cintura, los cosméticos están esparcidos sobre la superficie sin orden alguno a corta distancia de su mano mas no está en ella preocuparse por su apariencia cuando quien sabe dónde y cómo este su hijo. Las criadas cuchichean a su alrededor mientras acomodan superficialmente la habitación, quien cepillaba su cabello está terminando de ponerlo en un recogido sencillo cuando una de las jóvenes doncellas del palacio se abre paso estruendosamente en el lugar, susurrando furiosamente sobre los heridos de la guerra que regresaban y como se rumoreaba el Segundo Príncipe había perecido en el campo de batalla, Hal que estaba demasiado dentro de su mente en ese momento le tomo una considerable cantidad de tiempo reaccionar a lo que dijo la menor, incorporándose estruendosamente de la nada para virarse a enfrentarla— ¿De quién escuchaste eso? —ella amenaza, avanzando hacia la niña con ojos enloquecidos, la chiquilla tiene la audacia de mirarla a los ojos antes de decidir que no es la misma de siempre y postrarse de rodillas con hombros temblorosos— Habla —ordena con los dientes apretados

La menor ahoga un quejido antes de abrir la boca— Vi a algunos de los generales atravesar las puertas de la Ciudad Imperial —empezó, con voz ahogada— Cuando me acerque a las otras criadas la sirvienta personal del Mayor Gordon estaba informando sobre la ausencia del Segundo Príncipe Real y como habían encontrado a sus Guardias personales gravemente heridos en el borde del Campo de Batalla —Hal no espera mucho más que eso, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia la puerta, casi resbalando cuando piso el dobladillo de su vestido, abre la puerta de sus aposentos de par en par antes de tomar la tela de su vestido y atraerla a su cintura mientras sale corriendo hacia la salida de su palacio, atraviesa su jardín como en un sueño con las palabras de la chica repitiéndose en su mente como una pesadilla, avanza en dirección al Castillo Obsidiana con el dobladillo de su vestido golpeando sus muslos y rodillas, hace mucho sintió la delicada tela rasgarse en su apretado agarre y para este punto varios mechones de su cabello han escapado de su recogido, golpeando su rostro en su acelerada carrera

Ingresa a los pasillos de la servidumbre y se apresura a la Sala del Trono, atravesando la puerta oculta tras las cortinas a espaldas de los tronos del Emperador y la Emperatriz, donde Bruce comanda la habitación llena de ministros y nobleza en compañía de Selina, el Mayor Gordon está parado solitariamente frente al trono sosteniendo su casco contra su pecho con un gesto solemne, ella no se lo piensa mucho antes de abalanzarse sobre él, soltando su vestido y tomando las solapas de la armadura del hombre que confirmara o negara su peor pesadilla echa realidad— ¡¿Es cierto lo que he escuchado?! —zarandea al hombre con fuerza desenfrenada, debía mirarse frenética y desaliñada, la desesperación le corroe el alma y el dolor llena su corazón que late desbocado— ¡Mi hijo ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?! —fue su grito desgarrador, escucha a Bruce incorporarse en su trono y llamar la calma pero ella no está por la labor e insiste, empujando al mayor sobre sus rodillas para cernirse sobre él, intimidándolo con chispas de energía carmesí centellando en sus nudillos— ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? —es muy cuidadosa en hacer una pausa tras cada palabra para dejarle en claro que si no habla va a desatar el infierno en esta sala llena de lamebotas

El Mayor Gordon cierra sus ojos casi con dolor antes de enfrentársele con una súplica en su mirada— Llegamos a la conclusión de que cayó en el campo de batalla, Majestad —el hombre deja ir con los hombros tensos— No pudimos recuperar su cuerpo, pero cuando nos topamos con los Guardias Personales de su Majestad la Emperatriz entendimos que había perecido en batalla como ellos estuvieron tan cerca de hacer —ella lo suelta entonces, retrocediendo con pasos inseguros, el mayor le informa sobre la actual situación delicada de John y Guy pero ella escucha todo como si estuviera bajo el agua. Siente como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón mientras lleva sus manos a su cabello y hala con furia de sus mechones mientras gritaba su dolor, se deja caer de rodillas ante el trono en medio de su agonía y gruesas lagrimas le corren por las mejillas mientras grita en negación, llamando una y otra vez a su hijo, _su Kyle_


	2. Chapter 2

Las noticias devastaron a Hal, más aun cuando visito a sus viejos amigos y los encontró tan malheridos, se veían tan rotos que si ella dudaba de las palabras de Gordon por solo un segundo la mera vista de las heridas casi mortales de John o Guy no hacían más por ella que confirmar sus temores, no habría otra razón para el precario estado de sus amigos más que haber luchado a muerte para salvar a su Kyle y aun así haber fracasado. Había sido tan horrible para Hal que se había derrumbado al borde de la locura en la sala del trono y Bruce se había visto obligado a arrastrarla fuera de la sala el mismo aunque no había llegado muy lejos con ella cuando había explotado; había saltado de su agarre, golpeando, mordiendo y arañando cuando trato de alcanzarla una vez más mientras ella trataba de huir

Había enfilado a su castillo con pasos atronadores y una vez dentro el infierno se había desatado, había arrojado cosas por el aire y quebrado jarrones en el camino a sus aposentos, donde había expulsado a cada una de sus inútiles criadas y había procedido a enloquecer, barrio su tocador con las manos, empujando al suelo joyas, cosméticos, colonias y cremas, que se derramaron, gotearon y quebraron sobre la madera del suelo, posteriormente había avanzado hacia su armario que había abierto de par en par, arranco los vestidos de los ganchos y los arrojo al suelo con furia, dio vuelta al colchón, arranco las cortinas de su ventana y tumbo los cuadros de las paredes

Cuando Bruce entro en compañía de Alfred ella estaba encogida en el centro del desastre que había hecho de su cuarto, echa un mar de lágrimas con el peinado disuelto y el pomposo vestido desgarrado, las mejillas le brillaban húmedas y había manchas cobrizas de donde se había cortado los pies desnudos en medio de su agonía, la mejilla de su esposo portaba los rasguños de sus uñas de más temprano en su día. Trataron de confortarla pero ella estaba destrozada, tan rota como John y Guy en la enfermería, _La vida la había bendecido con tres hijos y Bruce le había arrebatado los tres, directa o indirectamente_ Hal grito y lloro más fuerte cuando Alfred se ofreció a limpiar la habitación

Quería dormir y nunca más despertar


	3. Chapter 3

El primer mes fue una tortura, tenía que obligarse a levantarse y asearse diariamente, al principio trataba de hacerse lo más presentable posible para recibir los saludos de las Concubinas a primera hora de la mañana, la primera semana había logrado mantenerse regia frente a las otras pero día a día había ido decayendo cada vez más en la depresión, al punto que actualmente no se preocupaba por nada más que estar aseada y tener puesto un vestido moderadamente limpio, sus criadas temblaban ante su mirada muerta y las Concubinas se veían cada vez más inquietas ante su presencia cada mañana

Hoy empezaba el segundo mes de su infierno y ella se sentía lo suficientemente desconectada del ahora que se había vestido con uno de sus muchos peplo de color marfil, había recogido la mitad de su cabello desinteresadamente en una sencilla trenza gruesa sobre su espalda con el cabello restante abierto por la mitad, cubriendo sus oídos y hombros desnudos, tenía uno de sus enormes chales del color de las bayas colgando del interior de sus codos y descansando sobre la curva de su trasero perezosamente, iba descalza avanzando con pasos cortos y ausentes por uno de los muchos pasillos alfombrados de su lúgubre castillo, se detuvo frente a uno de los innumerables retratos del lugar, observo los trazos delicados que conformaban los rasgos de la hermosa mujer que fue Martha Wayne née Kane y allí en la parte inferior del grueso marco de caoba que lo acunaba, una pequeña grieta mal camuflada en el fondo oscuro de la pintura

Contuvo un suspiro mientras separaba sus labios resecos y empezaba a entonar con voz insegura, las partículas brillantes levantándose en el pasillo oscuro— Flor que da fulgor —la figura fantasmal de su Kyle se dejó ver correteando con una espada que brillaba de manera intermitente en su mano, sacudiéndola enérgicamente— Con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás —Arthur apareció a continuación, dando pasos inseguros con un yelmo demasiado grande atrapando sus rizos y sacudiendo un bastón bō de practica como si fuera un lápiz— Volviendo a lo que fue. —Kyle dio una voltereta en el aire, aún demasiado inmaduro en su espectro emocional y elevándose torpemente antes de volver a caer— Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel —Arthur trato de emularlo; soltando el bō y haciendo una rueda de luna tropezando con el cuadro, cayendo al suelo como una estrella de mar y mandando a volar su yelmo, los ojos húmedos— Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue. —Kyle se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, la espada esfumándose en el aire mientras estiraba sus manos hacia un Arthur sollozante— A lo que fue… —el cuadro de sus hijos abrazados apretadamente se esfumo cuando escucho pasos más adelante

Estaba observando el pasillo con ojos entrecerrados cuando John apareció tras ella, dando suaves pasos con la mano apretada sobre su vientre dolorido— Hal, están esperándote en la sala de recepción —el estiro la mano sobre su hombro desnudo, dándole un apretón confortante, ella se giró para enfrentarlo rozando la mano que acunaba su vientre con la suya rodeada de energía índigo, John pudo pararse totalmente erguido en su postura orgullosa de siempre, le dio al pasillo una mirada conocedora antes de extenderle la mano para llevarla a la recepción— Hoy tampoco quieres nada demasiado elaborado, si puedo decir —el señalo con una sonrisa suave hacia sus ropas simples y cómodas, poco preocupado por lo que dirían las amantes de Bruce sobre su apariencia mientras ella se sintiera bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta bien, decidí empezar la historia de esta forma; se que es muy confusa, por favor tengan paciencia y tomen nota de cualquier cosa que les desconcierte o les cause curiosidad porque todo va a ser revelado sutilmente a medida que avance la historia.
> 
> PD: No me juzguen por usar canciones de Disney al azar, tengo que deciros que muchas veces escribo con música de Disney sonando de fondo y me las ingenio para tener ideas extrañas a medida que avanzo


	4. Chapter 4

Durante los próximos dos meses de su luto Hal empezó a salir cada vez menos, no a sus jardines y no a sus reuniones matutinas con las Concubinas desde que todos los príncipes y princesas de Bruce decidieron que era una buena idea acudir a la última que dirigió. Se entregó de lleno a los libros de cuentas del Harem y la Ciudad Imperial, cubriendo el presupuesto de cada concubina, príncipe y banquete en un periodo comprendido de seis temporadas, después de eso se había recluido en su Castillo en solitario, expulsando lentamente a los sirvientes que lo hubieran habitado, no sus cocineros, no sus criadas, John y Guy habían abandonado Gotham hace un mes para buscar cualquier pista de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a su pobre hijo

Para Hal no fue algo bueno, la vida en solitario le estaba enloqueciendo, al fin habiendo asimilado lo que era su vida ahora ella se negó a probar bocado por casi una semana y fue solo ante la firme advertencia de su marido de que le daría la comida a la fuerza de ser necesario fue que ella accedió a comer unos cuantos bocados al día y beber pequeños sorbos cada tanto, sin embargo ya nada era como antes en su castillo; las semanas consiguientes había deambulado por su palacio día y noche sin descanso, recordando su vida en estos muros, a Kyle llegando al mundo uno de los extraños días soleados en el Reino, su primer palabra medio balbuceada, sus primeros pasos tambaleantes, la primera vez que sostuvo una espada, la primera vez que floto bajo la influencia del espectro emocional verde, la primera vez que le juro haría pagar a su padre por la manera desdichada en que la ponía siempre que había un banquete o celebración en el Palacio Obsidiana y era Selina sentada en el trono de Hal

Con el paso del tiempo se negó a abandonar sus recamaras y las flores en su jardín, esas flores raras y extranjeras en las que había invertido buena parte de su vida aquí manteniéndolas sanas y vivas en el árido Gotham se marchitaron y murieron lentamente bajo su ventana. Hoy en día, casi seis meses después de la horrible noticia Hal apenas encontraba fuerza en sí misma para mantenerse despierta y mucho menos contemplar el salir de la cama, pasaba sus días ataviada en uno de sus modestos camisones inferiores recostada en el amplio alfeizar de su ventana, donde había arrojado y acomodado las tres cuartas partes de los cojines y mantas de su palacio en un nido acogedor cubierto por los exquisitos dibujos que su hijo le había regalado alguna vez

Su cuarto estaba mayormente en penumbras, con una imagen similar al día en que se enteró de la muerte de Kyle, colchón volcado, vestidos desperdigados por el suelo ante el armario abierto como un libro, sus joyas reposaban esparcidas en el suelo alrededor del banco frente al enorme espejo quebrado al costado del tocador, cada vela en el lugar estaba gastada hasta los porta velas de oro bruñido y todo empezaba a cubrirse por una delgada capa de polvo. Alfred venia periódicamente, ofreciéndose a limpiar el lugar o traerle algo más sustancioso que unos sorbos del té y los pequeños sándwiches de pepino que mordisqueaba regularmente; generalmente no recibía más que silencio de su parte

Bruce venía cada par de días a monitorearla, aunque no estaba segura de que eso rindiera frutos cuando ella no se mueve un ápice de su posición bajo las sabanas de cara a la ventana con las cortinas a medio cerrar, tal vez documente como su apariencia ha decaído a medida que avanza el tiempo; como su cabello antes grueso y abundante ahora era delgado y quebradizo, el cómo su tersa piel bronceada se había resecado mientras adquiría un tono amarillento enfermizo y sus ojos de venado que ahora estaban hundidos empezaban a tener una tonalidad rosácea en las comisuras de manera permanente, a juego con las ojeras profundas bien marcadas, la forma en que sus labios antes regordetes y jugosos ahora pálidos estaban quebrados la mitad del tiempo, el cómo su figura voluptuosa había adelgazado notoriamente y su personalidad recatada había desaparecido para dejar paso a la cascara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue llamado Hallie Wayne née Jordan

Hal a menudo pensaba en el cómo tal vez ya debería haber partido para su retiro anual en dirección a su templo, a menos que quisiera que hubiera repercusiones severas sobre las poblaciones aledañas pero ella estaba siendo terca y solo alargaba lo inevitable, porque tras perder a su ultimo hijo que era su razón para existir ella se sentía perdida, no tenía familia que se interesara en ella desde hace un largo tiempo, atrapada en este Reino que le era ajeno donde no era apreciada más allá de las personas cercanas que habían llegado con ella y sin nada más que vivir sabía que cuando regresara ante los Guardianes ella abandonaría este mundo que no tenía más que ofrecerle


	5. Chapter 5

El día que se cumplen los ocho meses de la noticia de la muerte de Kyle, Hal empieza su día con lo que le parece es una conmoción empezando en las lejanías, pero está demasiado ocupada haciendo sus rituales en preparación para partir hacia la costa; hacia su Templo _su hogar_ para ir a investigar a que se debe. Después de orar apropiadamente procede a darse un baño improvisado con un balde y una fregona jabonosa con la que se talla a conciencia hasta que su piel enrojece, seguidamente prepara una tina con agua caliente a la que agrega unas gotas de la esencia que había hecho de las flores machacadas con néctar perteneciente a los árboles del templo en la que se hunde hasta que el agua se pone helada y al salir se seca suavemente con tela de lino

Posteriormente se venda cuidadosamente el pecho con tiras de seda del blanco más puro desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta la cintura antes de ponerse su sokbaji y encima su chima atada justo bajo su busto, se pone su sencilla abaya color hueso para cubrirlo todo seguida del phelonion crema ricamente bordado con hilo de plata, tomando asiento en el banco frente a su tocador se cepilla cuidadosamente el cabello debilitado frente al espejo quebrado antes de proceder a cubrirlo con aceites aromáticos minuciosamente, cuando termina se delinea los ojos con khol cuidadosamente y habiendo acabado se pone a trabajar en retocar el mehndi que se había hecho perezosamente hace unos días en los dorsos de sus manos con pasta oscura, decidiendo a último momento copiar el diseño en el dorso de sus pies

Horas después una vez que la henna ha secado correctamente ella se toma su tiempo de rodillas en el suelo frente a la pequeña puerta secreta que escondía bajo la alfombra donde reposaba su cama escogiendo entre la palla y el sari, antes de hacerlos a un lado a favor de un hiyab que le ocultase el cabello maltratado, está a medio camino de envolverse la cabeza cuando un escalofrió familiar y desconocido le recorre el cuerpo de la cabeza a las puntas de los dedos de los pies, con su cuerpo desenfocado avanza precariamente hacia la ventana y hace las cortinas a un lado, arrojando algunos pergaminos y cojines al suelo para poder mirar a través del cristal empañado

No tiene que buscar mucho antes de poder ver a lo lejos sobre las copas de los árboles que rodeaban su palacio amplias torres de humo gris alzarse en el cielo normalmente oscuro de Gotham, apenas tiene tiempo de considerarlo antes de transportarse ausentemente a la sala del trono del Palacio Obsidiana y de allí rápidamente a la plaza central de la Ciudad Imperial cuando lo único que encuentra es la imagen de una masacre, la sangre que fluía como un rio y las cosas volcadas al azar por todo el lugar le revuelven el estómago de la forma más desagradable. Está empezando a asentarse de moverse de un lugar al otro en tan corto periodo de tiempo después de un largo periodo sin siquiera intentarlo cuando la sangre caliente le salpica el rostro

Su respiración se corta cuando alza la mirada y se encuentra con el pequeño cuerpo de Damián que se desliza lentamente al suelo con la garganta abierta de lado a lado, su joven y apuesto rostro congelado para siempre entre la agonía y su usual gesto fruncido, no está muy consciente de sí misma o su entorno mientras asimila la imagen del hombre de apariencia sombría y cabello oscuro frente a ella que le produce sentimientos en conflicto antes de inspirar profundamente. La comprensión atraviesa la bruma de su mente caótica— Thaal —suspira con poco más que asombro en sus ojos antes de enfocarse en la grácil figura que se abre camino tras el varón

Es esbelta y tiene un largo cabello negro como el azabache, ataviada en una armadura quebrada entre verde y amarillo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando se arroja sobre ella— Mama —gime con voz entrecortada, ella suspira un _Soranik_ mientras se inclina para besar los parpados de su hija con reverencia, esta desaliñada de una manera que no le ha visto incluso cuando era un infante de dos años jugueteando con la tierra en su templo y tiene la certeza de que es culpa del hombre frente a ella, enfocándose ligeramente en sus alrededores puede notar a las masas reunidas a sus espaldas removiéndose de manera intranquila

Las concubinas, los ministros, la nobleza y la servidumbre tiemblan en la gran plaza donde esta parada que muestra el mismo grado de caos y masacre que presencio en la sala del trono, al frente de ellos posan los guardias, junto a Bruce y sus hijos ataviados en armadura, haciendo un frente de protección para los civiles. Vuelve en si cuando siente a su pequeña aferrarse a ella con la fuerza suficiente para doler cuando Thaal se anima a avanzar sobre el cuerpo roto de Damián para apresar su barbilla con dedos crueles— Incluso en esta mierda de Reino con su paisaje muerto en el que te han pisoteado como una moza común sigues viéndote tan hermosa como la primera vez que te vi rodeada por tus arboles de almas —observo sus ojos ámbar con gesto impasible mientras acaricia el suave cabello de su niña ausentemente antes de decidirse por inclinar el rostro

Se apoya en el agarre del mayor con el fin de mirar sobre su hombro, todo dentro de ella está apagado e insensible así que lo que estaba pasando aún no ha sido adecuadamente procesado, puede ver los labios de Thaal moverse pero ella no está realmente escuchando lo que sea que este balbuceando, Soranik susurra plegarias para ella contra su clavícula y cuando alza los ojos puede ver a esa horrible mujer semidesnuda flotando en lo alto junto a una esfera de energía blanca que destella de amarillo ocasionalmente, la comprensión atraviesa su mente al encontrar la razón del elevado nivel de maana que emana cada uno de los desagradables integrantes de este grupo

Sonríe de forma vacía antes de mirar al mayor a los ojos— Nunca antes había escuchado de una representación de Entity prosperando en un dueño del Espectro Amarillo —ella concedió con una sonrisita engreída, vio la manera en que Thaal perdía un poco de su actitud llena de sí misma y retrocedía con un encogimiento de hombros culpable, la perra de dos cobres en lo alto profirió una carcajada digna de una bruja antes de descender junto a la esfera y observarla de manera desafiante, algo en el fondo de su mente pico de forma desagradable antes de que ella volviera la mirada al rostro de Thaal, le escucho murmurar cautelosamente antes de que su adormecida mente comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle, ella avanzo un paso incrédula— ¡¿Tu… Hiciste qué?! —la energía roja destella de ella con el grito que expulsa sobre el rostro de Thaal, ha empezado a flotar de manera inconsciente y su cabello azota agresivamente con olas de energía, su hiyab mal puesto reposa chamuscado en el suelo bajo los pies temblorosos de Soranik

Es consiente de cada mirada en ella, la inútil Emperatriz de Gotham exudando energía asesina cuando en el pasado no sería capaz ni de abogar por si misma ante la corte Imperial o su propio esposo— Hal, cariño —empieza el mayor con voz insegura, la mujer a sus espaldas mantiene ese gesto superior que le provoca ganas de arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos y comerlo mientras aun bombea, está en la mitad de su mente cuando deposita a su pequeña con seguridad en el suelo antes de arrojarse sobre Thaal y abatirlo al suelo en medio de un grito lleno de ira, su hija les rodea para acunar el cuerpo roto de Damian y retroceder hacia la relativa seguridad de Bruce

Cuando la compañía indeseable de Thaal avanza no se lo piensa mucho antes de invocar a la vivaz Adara fuera de su cuerpo en compañía de Ion, las entidades que comparten su rostro se toman unos segundos para asimilar la situación antes de que se lancen a la acción codo a codo para someter al miedo— ¡Capitán! —es la exclamación de la mayoría de ellos, puede ver a los adeptos de Siniestro retroceder ante Adara con sus alas imposiblemente azules neutralizando sus poderes y la manera rápida en que Ion los inmoviliza a tierra con certeros y gráciles golpes en puntos de presión antes de girar en tándem para cernirse sobre la mujer molesta que les sisea mientras se establece frente a la esfera titilante

Ella vuelca su atención a Thaal y lo incorpora de las solapas para empezar a flotar de forma descuidada— ¡Acepte a Soranik en mi seno y la trate como si la hubiese llevado y concedido de mi matriz! —escupe a bocajarro sobre su nariz, Thaal se retuerce pero el aura de la furia y los poderes de las que la dota le permiten mantenerlo donde quiere— ¡Y tú pagas mi amor de esta forma! ¡Mancillas a mi hijo, lo haces prisionero y una herramienta para tus fines egoístas! —ruge, los pensamientos pasando a toda velocidad por su cabeza

Thaal usando a su Kyle, sometiéndolo a la cosa más atroz que puedes hacerle a un representante de Entity, su hijo, su razón de vida y la única cosa buena que ha logrado, utilizado como poco más que una batería para este hombre que ella amo alguna vez en el pasado; en esos años la sola vista de Thaal llenaba su cuerpo de alegría eufórica pero ahora verle a la cara no le evoca nada más que ferviente furia y deseos homicidas que nunca antes le habían nublado la vista como hoy

Puede sentir a Bruce avanzar fuera de la barrera humana que ha establecido para tratar de llegar a ella, más un movimiento cortante de su muñeca libera a Proselyte de su interior que observa con mirada compasiva al tiempo que invoca su báculo para que los habitantes de la Ciudad Imperial y Soranik estén a salvo tras una cúpula que desprende delicadas volutas de polvo índigo que sana lentamente a cada herido albergado en su interior. Sin mucho más de lo cual preocuparse ella empieza el arduo proceso de hacer de Thaal un emulador de papilla para bebes

Ruedan por el aire, golpeando, jalando y gruñendo de furia, Hal es golpeada tanto como golpea, pero su furia la impulsa a empujar más allá de lo que alguna vez estaría dispuesta a hacer contra cualquiera, retrocede ante un golpe en el vientre que la priva de oxigeno antes de que Thaal se estrelle contra ella y la empuje al suelo, aspira entrecortadamente antes de jalar el brazo del mayor y enterrar su codo en el hueso de su brazo mientras gira, siente en crujido antes de escuchar el grito de Thaal y se apresura a patearlo en el pecho para alejarlo de ella

Cuando se levanta puede ver el cómo la mujer horrible fue sometida sobre sus rodillas y está siendo drenada de toda energía que pueda ser parcialmente dañina; degradada al nivel de un ser humano común y corriente, siente la desesperación nublando sus sentidos y la esfera que había mantenido tan presuntuosamente empieza a desintegrarse como un copo de nieve al sol, dejando ver la figura distorsionada de su hijo rodeado de parpadeante energía amarilla. Adara lo rodea con sus enormes alas mientras sus rasgos vuelven lentamente a la normalidad, la entidad del miedo abandona el cuerpo de su hijo sin mucha ceremonia que cae inconsciente en manos de Ion, Hal se eleva dejando a Butcher en su lugar como torturador de Thaal y se abalanza hacia su hijo

La entidad del miedo se encoge gradualmente hasta ser un pequeño clon de cinco años de su hijo que se mira adormilado, ella acoge a Kyle en un abrazo apretado contra su pecho mientras Ion toma la mano del pequeño que brilla de manera opaca, Hal está empezando a recobrar sus sentidos cuando la ansiedad repentinamente bombea por su cuerpo al ritmo en que Entity se retuerce en su interior como un gusano en sal, lleva una mano sobre su corazón desbocado _Nunca había sentido a Entity ni una cuarta parte de lo inquieta que está ahora,_ Hal observa alrededor de la plaza nerviosamente antes de fijarla al frente, enfocando la fuente de agua cristalina

De repente, una energía oscura empieza a arremolinarse de la nada lo que la impulsa a actuar, besa una última vez la frente de su hijo y lo entrega a Predator mientras el aura divina de Entity emerge a su alrededor y sus ojos enfocan la repentina brecha en el suelo de la que emerge una hoz sostenida por una mano huesuda que ella conoce vagamente— ¡Tanto caos y muerte localizado junto a un enorme faro de la vitalidad más exquisita que he probado nunca! —el mango de la hoz golpea el suelo con fuerza retumbante mientras el despojo de un hombre emerge por completo de la grieta, ella reconoce la mirada muerta incluso si nunca se han presentado antes

Hace un ademan a los espíritus que se retiran al interior de la cúpula de Proselyte de forma cautelosa, Soranik se arroja sobre su inconsciente hermano una respiración después habiendo dejado a Damian en manos de Richard y puede ver a Butcher arrastrar su presa inmovilizada frente a la cúpula de manera protectora, le toma unos segundo de consideración dejar ir a Ophidian de la seguridad de su conciencia para avanzar de manera cuidadosa hacia la representación de la anti vida— Supongo que han sido siglos, Nekron —ella se detiene a una distancia prudencial del cadáver animado mientras este suelta una carcajada gutural, todas sus alarmas internas vibrando ante la sola mirada del ente

La hoz se levanta del suelo ya ennegrecido mientras su contraparte la balancea de manera contemplativa— No puedo decir lo mucho que quería conocerte, desde que te quedaste con una de mis pequeñas muñecas —a pesar de que todavía hay ese tono juguetón en su voz puede leer la amenaza tras sus palabra joviales, lo que la hace retroceder con cautela— Aun tenemos tiempo de saldar esa cuenta, dulce Entity —ella espera impasible, analizando cuanto de su escaso maana le tomara a Proselyte transportar a cada habitante dentro del domo a la relativa seguridad de su templo— Dio a luz antes de morir —exclama con voz profunda dando una mirada de conocimiento a la cúpula, antes de estirar sus labios pútridos en una sonrisa hambrienta— Dame a la chica y todo será perdonado, es un gran trato ¿No te parece, Vida? —ella se estremece de pies a cabeza antes de desplomarse ante el horror de lo que la simple frase implica, negando fervientemente mientras suprime el impulso de tomar a Soranik y ocultarla del mundo. Su mente vuela considerando sus opciones mientras observa el gesto arisco de Ophidian que reposa en lo alto de la cúpula como una víbora sobre su nido y se desliza por la pose hostil de Butcher frente a este mismo, una de sus manos aún mantiene el férreo agarre sobre un semiconsciente Thaal

Su mente se ilumina ante la posibilidad, recobra la compostura suavemente y vuelve a levitar los metros necesarios para hacerle frente al hombre— ¿Y si hubiera otra forma? —susurra con un hilo de voz, eso le gana una ceja encarnada en interés y le da un poco de ánimo para seguir la audaz propuesta— Todas estas personas fueron arrebatadas de su tiempo de vida por gracia humana, permíteme quedarme con ellas, regresarles el tiempo que fue cruelmente arrebatado —puede ver la sonrisa arrogante crecer en el rostro a medio podrir y se adentra más en su espacio personal, aunque le produce náuseas y repulsión— Entonces podrás quedarte con los culpables, los seguidores del hombre por el cual la deuda existe en primer lugar —ella señala la figura demacrada de Thaal que cuelga de manera precaria de Butcher y se hace a un lado para dejarle ver a los seguidores de este cubiertos por la sangre de quienes asesinaron dar movimientos débiles como siervos recién nacidos— Ese hombre fue a mi templo con una mujer preñada malherida en brazos, me rogo ayuda con desesperación y no fue sino cuando ya había sacado a la bebe y enterrado a la madre que me dijo que la habías reclamado poco antes de que decidiera acudir a mi templo —Nekron vira su penetrante mirad en dirección al despojo de hombre con ojos contemplativos— Sabes que una vez tomo posesión de un templo me veo obligada a socorrer a quien lo necesite, el solo se aprovechó de eso de la manera más descarada —se muerde el interior de la boca ante su flagrante mentira, ella ya sabía que había pasado cuando Thaal rogo de rodillas por su ayuda, pero no estaba dispuesta a vender a su pequeña por ese bastardo de dos caras

Nekron se adelanta observando la plaza con perverso interés antes de volverse a ella con una sonrisa satisfecha— Aceptare esa oferta, Niña —él se adentra en su espacio para tomar sus labios con hambre para sellar el trato, ella tiene que enterrar las uñas en sus palmas para suprimir el arraigado instinto que la insta a _correr, correr, **¡correr!**_ — Eres libre de la deuda y de hacer lo que mejor te parezca con este hermoso cuadro —retrocede un par de pasos para balancear la hoz sobre su cabeza con un grito de guerra, Gotham queda sumida en la oscuridad total por un parpadeo cuando esta golpea el suelo y al volver a enfocar tras un par de parpadeos ella se da cuenta que no hay uno solo de los adeptos de Thaal o este mismo en sus antiguos lugares

Proselyte deja que la cúpula se extienda para cubrir todo Gotham mientras Ophidian revolotea alrededor de Predator que le sisea mientras acuna más apretadamente a Kyle contra su pecho a medio cubrir, Butcher abre y cierra las manos con sus gestos atrapados entre la confusión y la hosquedad mientras Adara se le acerca con ojos comprensivos, Ion no está muy lejos, el clon de Kyle en sus brazos. Una vez con Adara al alcance de la mano ella se recupera de su pequeño lapso y la atrae a un abrazo— Necesito que traigan a todo cadáver perteneciente a Gotham que encuentren dentro y fuera del Reino, es mi deber reanimarlos antes de que podamos contemplar regresar al templo —el cansancio empieza a asentarse en sus hombros y su voz, su maana escurriendo de ella como un manantial

Con todos los Espíritus revoloteando a su alrededor mientras su interior permanece vacío y el aura de Entity brilla a su alrededor las pocas reservas de maana que tiene tras su larga depresión empiezan a presentar falencias que le hacen tener miedo de no poder llegar al templo por su propio pie y las consecuencias que harían de un Faro de Esperanza pereciendo fuera de su hogar sagrado _La ruina que traería al mundo entero,_ avanza como un autómata donde los hijos de su esposo y un par de sus concubinas se han reunido alrededor del pequeño Damian, su cuerpo roto y ensangrentado apresado por un desesperado Richard

Sabe que los Espíritus ya se están moviendo sin la necesidad de dar un vistazo por sobre su hombro, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Soranik en el suelo acunando a Kyle en su regazo, se abre paso cuidadosa y respetuosamente en medio de los hijos de Gotham miserables y tras caer de rodillas acuna el rostro de Damian con amor maternal, la herida que Thaal le profirió sellada de las habilidades de Proselyte, puede sentir la penetrante mirada de Richard clavada en su cuello mientras retira la sangre seca del rostro de Damian con la manga de su abaya cuidadosamente antes de inclinarse y besar la unión de sus cejas fruncidas con gentileza, se incorpora lentamente tras el pequeño flash de luz blanca que emana del contacto antes de empezar a abandonar el circulo que se ha formado a su alrededor

Bruce la mira con sus ojos insondables a las afueras de este, Selina ya colgada de su brazo y son solo unos segundos para que Damian se agite a la vida como si estuviera despertando de una siesta lo que permiten a Hal escabullirse hacia sus propios hijos, cae de rodillas ante ambos y los atrae a un abrazo necesario para su alma atormentada, hace unos meses su mundo se había derrumbado al perder a Kyle y su mente no había podido hacerle frente, hace trece años cuando su pequeña hija había sido alejada de ella por Thaal poco antes de perder a Arthur a manos de Bruce había tenido a Kyle para paliar el par de acontecimientos amargos, pero en esta ocasión cuando creyó que el último de sus hijos murió había sido dejada a su suerte para que su mente y corazón fueran carcomidos por la desesperación

A medida que el tiempo pasaba ella había sentido la cordura escaparse entre sus dedos como los granos de arena de su tierra natal, este lugar que le había otorgado pocas cosas buenas había sido el inicio del fin para su estabilidad interna; paso de ser la mujer más alabada a una pobre excusa de una Emperatriz, había deseado ser una compañera adecuada y tomo el lugar de una esposa tan solo de nombre, deseo un marido entregado para terminar compartiendo a este con mujeres socialmente más aceptadas, sus días de tranquila soledad fueron interrumpidos sin misericordia por compañía desdeñosa y finalmente la escasa atención otorgada por Bruce había sido más dañina que beneficiosa la mayor parte de su matrimonio

Volviendo al presente se inclina para besar las frentes de sus hijos y apretarlos fuertemente contra su pecho con amor antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre Soranik y susurrar confidente— Cuando todo este hecho voy a volver al Templo por una larga temporada, Soranik mantén a tu hermano aquí en Gotham hasta que vuelva —alzo su mentón con su índice y le dio una profunda mirada decidida— Si Kyle pisa el templo cualquier hijo que engendre y el mismo se verán obligadas a permanecer en este hasta el día de su muerte, debes jurar que no le dejaras cometer tal idiotez incluso si debes patear su culo a la inconciencia de nuevo —su hija asintió con ojos decididos y apretó su agarre en torno a Kyle

Ella se inclinó una vez más para besar sus narices suspirando profundamente antes de decidir ponerse de pie, los Espíritus ya estaban reunidos expectantes frente a diversas filas de cuerpos perfectamente alineados que esperaban por ella ya debidamente curados por la habilidad de Proselyte, avanzo solemnemente hacia Predator con su desordenado uchikake de vistosas variaciones de violeta precariamente sostenido en su lugar por su obi negro, las pupilas alargadas la miraron atentamente bajo la sombra de su desprolijo recogido antes de alargar sus manos de garras afiladas hacia ella, cuando las apreso entre las suyas el Espíritu fue reabsorbido de manera segura por su cuerpo

Butcher fue la siguiente, su cómodo dhoti carmesí estaba manchado de sangre cobriza y las tiras de tela negra que acostumbraban asegurar su pecho estaban a medio atar, el cabello en todas direcciones del que sobresalían una par de cuernos terminados en punta y su familiar aro dorado colgando de su nariz, extendió las manos sin mucha ceremonia y desapareció en un resoplido, la siguiente fue Ophidian que hizo morros al tiempo que extendía sus manos con gesto desdeñoso, su vyshyvanka negro con el vistozo bordado de distintos tonos naranjas fuera de lugar y su tocado parecía tener problemas para mantener su cabello fuera de su rostro, un suave apretón y lo último que ve de ella es la lengua bífida asomando tras una sonrisa de incisivos puntiagudos

Proselyte avanzo con los pies descalzos hacia ella envuelta en su impecable sufíbulo de un profundo índigo las suaves ventosas de sus dedos la reconfortaron mientras era dirigida al círculo que formaban la alegre Adara ataviada en su elegante hanfu blanco con tonalidades azules, sus alas se batían nerviosas moviendo algunos de sus buyao, Ion aun sostenía al clon de su hijo contra su sagum esmeralda, debajo del cual asomaba su bombacho blanco hasta los tobillos y se vislumbraba el peto negro de cuero hervido

Una vez hubo cerrado el circulo con los otros espectros empujo el aura de Entity más allá de su centro y cubrió cada cuerpo despojado que las rodeaba, prácticamente colapso sobre sus rodillas exhausta mientras las personas antes muertas se incorporaban de manera exaltada y tan solo un parpadeo después Proselyte los estaba transportando a su amado Templo, lo último que ve de Gotham es a un frenético Kyle tratando de llegar a ella contra la multitud eufórica y una sombría Soranik balancear un garrote a sus espaldas


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando al fin regresa a Gotham ya han pasado dos temporadas enteras del año, la primavera ha empezado hace una semana y ella se siente tan en paz consigo misma como no lo ha hecho desde hace más de una década, se deja caer en el suelo con un suspiro relajado apoyada semiconsciente contra la carreta cargada de las muchas ofrendas que trajo desde el Templo, hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por quitarse el phelonion que deja caer al suelo actualmente solo quiere tomar un baño y dormir, está a medio camino de desatar el nudo de su chima cuando siente que la toman de la cintura y ciertamente ya no está a horcajadas sobre el suelo

Repentinamente más despierta observa su alrededor y nota que en realidad no está en su palacio como creía sino que accidentalmente a torcido el curso hacia la sala del trono del Palacio Obsidiana, está en medio de la concurrida corte imperial siendo observada de manera penetrante mientras es sostenida en brazos por un impasible Jhon, Guy frente a ellos hace una precaria reverencia mientras recoge su Phelonion antes de tomar el mango de la carreta para dirigirse a la salida, esta tan exhausta que deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jhon y cierra los ojos para dormir una siesta corta

Cuando despierta lo primero que entra en su campo visual es el dosel de pesado terciopelo oscuro y por unos segundos solo lo mira aturdida sin comprender donde está, le toma unos buenos minutos recordar que estaba de regreso en Gotham y el ostentoso castillo que Bruce le otorgase para dificultarle obtener cualquier influencia que pudiese ganar en la corte, duda haber estado más de unas pocas horas en el Reino pero ya extraña el cielo despejado del Templo y dormir en las ramas de los árboles de almas, después de un tiempo indefinido debajo de las delgadas sabanas se pone de pie y se dirige a su ventana

El nido de mantas que había hecho alguna vez se había ido y toda la indumentaria había sido regresada a su lugar y debidamente reemplazada, lo único que resalta son los pergaminos con los dibujos de su hijo apropiadamente enmarcados y colgados con mimo en la pared anteriormente vacía frente a su cama, observa un poco más el cuarto limpio antes de volverse hacia su cama y dejarse caer de rodillas ante la alfombra, la hace a un lado sin mucha ceremonia y abre la trampilla escondida con ayuda de sus uñas, se toma su tiempo para revolver en el interior antes de sacar un sencillo dudou blanco y una sinh esmeralda con bordado negro y dorado

Se preparó una bañera con agua tibia que dejo infundida con aceite de sándalo mientras se fregaba el cuerpo a consciencia y tras enjuagar el jabón se introdujo en esta para relajarse, estaba a medio camino de quedarse dormida cuando escucho la repentina apertura de la puerta y se apresuró a incorporarse con chispas multicolor saltando de la punta de sus dedos en preparación, cuando lo único que vio fue a Alfred seguido de un puñado de criadas con gestos inconformes y fastidiados se dejó caer de nuevo al agua sin mucha ceremonia, cerró los ojos relajada a mas no poder mientras las chicas eran regañadas y se giró a mirarlas tan pronto escucho al Mayordomo Jefe abandonar la sala

Los gestos agrios mal escondidos fueron descartados con palabras corteses de la moza más vieja y ella solo concedió una sonrisa serena— Pueden irse tranquilas, ya casi he terminado mi baño y soy lo suficientemente competente como para vestirme por mi misma —desestimo con voz dulce, las criadas dieron suspiros de alivio para retroceder, la mayor tenía una mueca arrogantemente victoriosa en sus labios de gusano e hizo la burla de una reverencia para empezar a abandonar la habitación de aseo— Ya que estas aquí también podrías decirle a las otras criadas y sirvientes que son aliviados de sus tareas aquí por el resto de sus vidas —se dio la vuelta para hundirse hasta el cuello en la tina— Seré feliz de que me dejen sola y a mi suerte, sus servicios ya no serán requeridos nunca más en mi Castillo, muchas gracias —arriesgo una mirada sobre el hombro con una sonrisa inocente para ver el rostro congelado de la criada más vieja y le desestimo con un movimiento de muñeca, las otras criadas susurrando furiosamente entre ellas con gesto contrariado— Ya pueden retirarse —la puerta se cerró un incalculable tiempo después


	7. Chapter 7

Más tarde tras haber terminado su baño y habiéndose vestido para el día avanza descalza por los corredores de su castillo de los horrores con ojos evaluativos, apurando la retirada de la temblorosa servidumbre que mueve sus muy escasas pertenencias fuera de sus terrenos, los acompaña con una sonrisa caritativa por el camino principal hasta el arco que divide su castillo del resto del mundo y les da una apropiada y educada despedida con la mano, fue demasiado fácil y muy gratificante para ella recuperar su bienes materiales usurpados con un chasquido de dedos frente a la pequeña concentración de nobles que vagan perezosamente por las calles y los guardias del palacio Obsidiana que se postran en la entrada de cada uno de los Palacios dentro de la Ciudad Imperial

Los rostros petrificados en horror de aquellos que dejaron caer sus baúles y maletas con un grito ahogado cuando estos empezaron a sacudirse con luz verde emanando del interior antes de que se abrieran ante el impacto y dejaran ver los ricos objetos bañados en plata y oro además de algunas de sus escasas joyas no tenían precio, para su placer morboso pudo divisar a un par de las criadas desagradables de esa mañana entre el grupo— Ya pueden retirarse, estoy segura que algunos serán acogidos con mimo en los palacios del Harén —una inclinación de muñeca trajo todos los objetos hacia ella y se dio la vuelta dignamente para regresar al seguro interior de su castillo, los susurros y la conmoción explotando ante su retirada

Al atardecer, está escuchando atentamente de Guy mientras bebe un poco de té con crema como los criados fueron llevados ante el Emperador para ser juzgados, narro de manera muy explícita como se llevó a cabo la sentencia por mano del mismo Jhon, una vez tratados adecuadamente por la Sanadora Thompkins fueron expulsados de la Ciudad Imperial y obligados a subsistir con la mancha del robo en sus hombros, se está inclinando para rellenar su taza cuando el agradable estremecimiento le atravesó el vientre, para cuando sus hijos atravesaron la puerta del salón del té ella ya está a medio camino de la puerta con los brazos extendidos

Soranik lleva un sencillo vestido de lino con un delantal de cuero hervido y el cabello recogido apretadamente contra la nuca, Kyle lleva la parte inferior de su armadura y una camisa sencilla de algodón transpirado con el cabello en todas direcciones, los atrae a su pecho y besa hasta que le duelen los labios— Mis preciosos hijos están al fin en mis brazos —Soranik se deja mimar por ella mientras Kyle la arrastra fuera del salón, está diciendo treinta palabras por segundo sin casi respirar jalándola en dirección al jardín, Guy los sigue con lo que sabe es su sonrisa arrogante en los labios

Kyle se detiene en las enormes puertas que llevan al jardín, Hal pasa un trago amargo rememorando la precaria situación en la que lo había dejado antes de partir al templo, así que ella en realidad no espera la vista gloriosa que la recibe cuando una muy emocionada e impaciente Soranik la empuja al interior; sus pies descalzos acarician un prado verde y saludable salpicado de abundantes flores silvestres que se abre a un mundo nuevo y hermoso que evoca la familiaridad y nostalgia por su hermoso templo

Mientras se adentra se topa con arbustos de nomeolvides, un pequeño campo de tulipanes y amapolas, crisantemos multicolores y jarros entrelazados íntimamente, ramilletes de begonias, aciano creciendo a los pies de un glamoroso arbusto de camelias, arboles florecientes de madreselva, jazmín, acacia y magnolias, un muro exterior cubierto de clematis. Altos y abundantes gladiolos rodeados de jacintos similares, dalias y geranios a los pies de elegantes amarilis que la conducen a un camino empedrado que la deja sin aliento cuando logra divisar su final a lo lejos

Cualquiera lo confundiría con un simple sauce llorón pero ella ve más allá, ve el color translucido de la hoja que asimila el iris cuando el sol le da en el ángulo correcto, donde su glorioso tronco se une con la tierra están floreciendo arbustos espinosos de Coronas de Iroque, para su sorpresa hay brillantes Flores del Vacío abriéndose campo fuertes y orgullosas entre sus espinas y en los alrededores donde las hojas iridiscentes tocan el suelo tímidos Lirios de la Inmensidad se abren paso— Oh mi… —Hal atrae las hojas preciosas en un abrazo apretado

Escucha la risitas complacidas de sus hijos antes de ser abrazada por ambos, cuando los brazos de Kyle rozan las hojas una proyección emana de estas y los sollozos distorsionados de Bear llenan su mente, Kyle salta hacia atrás como si se hubiese quemado y la cacofonía se detiene abruptamente— ¿Que fue eso? —su hija acuna su cabeza confundida, Hal la comprende mejor que nadie habiéndose arriesgado a influir en los Arboles de Almas cuando no era más que una simple portadora del Espectro Verde, la atrae más cerca para depositar un beso blanco sobre su frente y avanza hacia Kyle

Su hijo tiene una mirada embrujada moviendo sus dedos apretados contra su corazón de manera inquieta, similar a como si estuviera pintando— Eso que tú y Soranik acaban de escuchar es la peculiaridad de un Árbol de Almas, quienes se encargan de guardar las memorias de lo acontecido a sus alrededores y gracias a esto es que podemos acceder a cada pequeño recuerdo de toda Alta Sacerdotisa que haya existido alguna vez —ella aprieta su hombro de manera reconfortante antes de regresar su mirada al maravilloso árbol que sus hijos se ingeniaron para cultivar— Supongo que deberíamos empezar con tu entrenamiento espiritual si queremos evitar que traigas a la vida cada objeto místico que se atraviese en tu camino —una sonrisa cansada se abre paso en su rostro, _Esto va a ser tan complicado_


	8. Chapter 8

Una semana después Bruce la honra con su presencia, seguramente cansado de esperar respuesta a sus cartas para tener una audiencia adecuada, sin embargo, no hay sirvientes en el castillo que le lleven las cartas y los que vienen del exterior se encuentran con el muro de Jhon que les ordena deslizar las cartas en la rendija entre el suelo y la puerta para retirarse, cuando los más testarudos son enviados a esperar una respuesta el simplemente se retira al interior donde están prohibidos sin autorización y los deja a la intemperie hasta que se quiebran y vuelven con la cola entre las patas por donde vinieron

Hal, sus hijos y sus amigos de toda la vida se habían puesto en la labor de limpiar el castillo de cualquier influencia externa a ellos, habían recorrido cada pasillo y habitación del castillo con el objetivo de reunir todos y cada uno de los cuadros ostentosos y muebles innecesarios para envolverlos cuidadosamente antes de poder ponerlos en el amplio sótano de pesadilla para ser olvidados. Actualmente las casas de la servidumbre y los caballeros están deshabitadas, habiendo sido remodeladas por ellos mismos para que fueran aptas de ser ocupadas únicamente por las muchas plantas medicinales que Hal conoce y aún más de las que pueden ser usadas para fines comestibles

Respecto al resto del castillo, excluyendo el ala de la cocina, la enorme despensa y la pequeña cabaña anexa de lavandería junto a esta cada pasillo ha empezado a ser consumido lenta pero seguramente por los muchos helechos y enredaderas, los innumerable jarrones que contenían flores cortadas y muertas con anterioridad ahora están convertidos en macetas improvisadas para pequeñas y dulces plantas de interior, los demás habían adecuado las habitaciones más cercanas a sus propios aposentos para habitarlas con el fin de estar lo suficientemente cerca de haber algún problema, por el momento llevan solo dos días de su nueva y pacifica vida cuando su excepcional marido ingresa a su jardín como si fuese el amo y señor de todo _Que tal vez, muy probablemente, era_

Si contempla todo desde el punto de vista de Bruce ellos deben de estar haciendo un cuadro interesante; con Hal recostada como un gato perezoso en una de las ramas del árbol de almas más cercana al suelo, Kyle flotando a la deriva envuelto en energía blanca boca abajo sobre el estanque lleno de nenúfares flotantes y peces koi, Jhon fulminándolo con una de sus potentes miradas de desaprobación desde la orilla y Guy retorciéndose de risa sobre la cabeza de John mientras Soranik lo emula desde el suelo circundante a los rosales— Esposo querido, Bienvenido a mis humildes aposentos —ella entona desde su lugar de descanso, sin molestarse con las cortesías habituales

Soranik cesa sus risas ipso facto para proceder a levantarse de un salto, avanza hacia donde Jhon se ha puesto rígido sin apartar su mirada de Bruce y con un pequeño salto empieza a flotar hasta su hermano apresando el posterior del cuello de su camisa antes de emprender la huida al interior del castillo por el pasillo exterior que lo conectaba con los campos de práctica, Hal se deslizo de su rama con elegancia para acomodar su sarong de manera tal que no deje ver más allá de su pierna desnuda y cruza los brazos en su larga bata de seda sobre su pecho vendado antes de acercarse a él con gesto incomodo— No contestabas mis cartas —Bruce espeta sin apartar la mirada de su carne desnuda, ella ahoga una risita nerviosa haciéndole un gesto de despedida a sus amigos que observan con ojos de halcón a Bruce

Una vez se asegura de que Jhon y Guy no van a seguirla ella flota suavemente para estar a la par con Bruce y lo dirige hacia el jardín externo, donde en circunstancias normales Hal llevaría a cabo las fiestas de té y pequeñas reuniones sociales con la aristocracia de Gotham, lamentablemente Hal no había hecho un trabajo activo de Emperatriz como correspondía socialmente así que se contentó con hacer de la mitad de este un huerto con múltiples árboles y arbustos frutales, la otra mitad destinada a variadas legumbres y hortalizas, avanzando hacia los arboles extrajo un jugoso durazno— Dime —ella se volvió hacia Bruce, las rodillas encogidas contra su pecho de manera protectora mientras mordía el durazno con avaricia— ¿Qué te trae ante mí en un día tan hermoso? —ululo sin prestarle mucha atención

Bruce le dio una mirada evaluativa antes de dignarse abrir la boca— Los libros de cuentas y los documentos imperiales fueron depositados en el Palacio Citrino meses antes de que abandonaras Gotham, tras la corta guerra que experimentamos —el camina hasta ella para tenderle el pesado fajo de documentos en su dirección, ella le dio una mirada vacía sin intención real de tomarlos de vuelta, incluso si son solo un _muy_ pequeño porcentaje de todo lo que había dejado en manos de la Concubina favorita de su esposo antes de irse— Considero que es apropiado devolvértelos ahora que has vuelto a instalarte en tu Palacio tras tu abrupta ausencia —ella profirió un risita antes de elevarse sobre el mayor, negando con diversión

Empujo los papeles contra el pecho de su esposo y se dejó caer al suelo una vez más girándose hacia el camino para volver a la privacidad que le brinda su jardín interior— Han pasado cuatro temporadas desde que están en manos de tu mujercita, Bruce. Antes de entregarle un simple papel me tome la ardua y extenuante tarea de dejar todo de tal manera que tu linda Reina tuviera el tiempo suficiente para adecuarse a la tarea, tiempo que por cierto excede por mucho el que yo misma tuve para hacerme a la idea cuando llegue a Gotham —arrojo el hueso del durazno al suelo sin mucho cuidado de donde caía— Originalmente planeaba retirarme al Templo para no regresar nunca más, pero tras un corto periodo en mi primer hogar pude recapacitar sobre mi situación y llegue a la conclusión de que era mejor permanecer aquí para atormentarte hasta el fin de nuestro días—informo de forma imprudente mientras un pequeño brote empezaba a crecer del interior del corazón desechado

Bruce le dio una de sus típicas miradas muertas que ella mantuvo sin inmutarse un poco— ¿Debo suponer entonces que no piensas retomar tus deberes apropiadamente? —Hal le dio una mirada incrédula antes de invadir su espacio personal con un dedo acusador forzando su amplio y firme pecho, Bruce retrocedió con un gesto trastornado ante su exabrupto; nunca antes había obtenido una reacción suya de esta magnitud, mientras ella misma tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa con el control que ejercía en su psique para mantener a la siempre explosiva Butcher bajo control el tiempo suficiente para acusar a su idiota de un marido y no dejarla saciar sus deseos homicidas

Volvió a elevarse en el aire, empujándose en el aire para seguir invadiendo el espacio personal de un incómodo Bruce— Tu preciosa Reina se la ha vivido pavoneándose y disfrutando de la buena vida que me correspondía originalmente a mí —remarco con sus palmas moviéndose en frenéticos aspavientos frente a su cara— Puestos que estas tan feliz con ella como tu compañera real y emperatriz en todo menos el nombre bien puede hacerse cargo de mis obligaciones, porque yo ciertamente me niego a mover un dedo más por facilitar su existencia ya privilegiada —se dejó caer de regreso al suelo con su rostro retorciéndose en gestos hoscos— Yo, mientras tanto, me entregare a una vida sencilla en la ignorancia como siempre has deseado para que puedas seguir disfrutando de tu fantasía con la esposa que prefieres. En todo caso tengo entendido que Selina es encantadora y laboriosa así que si yo; una pobre excusa para un Emperatriz se las ingenió para manejar los asuntos del Harén todos estos años ella está más que calificada para ello —se volvió con la intención de irse, dando fin a la conversación— Oh, ¿y Bruce? —le dio una mirada de refilón por sobre su hombro— No te molestes en convocarme o incluirme en cualquier evento de la Alta Sociedad y ya que estas, dale mis mejores deseos a Selina; larga vida al Emperador Sol de este Imperio y su Emperatriz Luna del Imperio— ella termino, siguiendo su camino sin volverse ni una vez para cerciorarse de que abandonara los terrenos de su Castillo


	9. Chapter 9

El verano estaba llegando a su fin cuando Hal tuvo que enfrentarse a la tortuosa idea de dejar a Kyle abandonar una vez más Gotham, esta vez para cumplir con su Educación como descendiente de la Corona, cada uno de los Príncipes Imperiales estaba obligado una vez que llegara su decimoquinto onomástico a ser Pupilo de cualquier Rey con el que Bruce encontrase propicio establecer una Alianza por al menos dos años, Richard había sido fomentado en Krypton hace tres años y Jaselyn estaba actualmente en Themyscira, Stephanie, Timothy, Cassandra, Damian y Colin aún eran muy jóvenes para ser fomentados y Bruce se había decidido por Starling de todos los lugares para enviar a su Kyle a ser el sirviente renombrado de cualquiera que fuera el actual Rey del lugar

Por supuesto no escapo de su comprensión que su cabrón esposo envió a su hijo al único de todos los Reinos con quien poseía las peores relaciones políticas. Hal puede recordar más de un puñado de Reyes y Reinas que estarían más que felices de renovar sus lazos con Gotham acogiendo a su hijo, cuando lo había mencionado Bruce rebatió la acusación con un estúpido argumento de buscar nuevas relaciones que ciertamente no había necesitado cuando había enviado su niño dorado al Reino de su mejor amigo y su dulce pájaro perdido había caído en el Reino de la mujer que pudo ser su Emperatriz en algún momento, tuvo que morderse fuertemente el labio para evitar gritarle insultos a su marido hasta cansarse por tal desaire hacia su progenie _De nuevo_

Tras cuatro días de exhaustivos preparativos están postrados en la entrada de Gotham con una pomposa reunión de despedida para su hijo, toda la fanfarria y las antiguas costumbres a simple vista a excepción de Hal yendo totalmente contra la tradición habiendo ataviado a su hijo en las vestimentas tradicionales de Oa, ajustadas calzas negras a juego con la apretada camisa de mangas largas y los guantes, botas esmeralda a media caña con una protección acorazada que cubre sus rodillas, el peto de la armadura que baila sobre los huesos de su cadera protege el posterior de su cuello, protección sobre sus hombros y antebrazos brillando con el vibrante color esmeralda de la voluntad y una sencilla capa blanca cubriendo su espalda

Soranik quien para satisfacción de Hal se decantó por seguir a su hermano espera pacientemente al alcance de su mano vestida de manera similar, con las ajustadas calzas y las botas con un tacón mortífero, lleva una camiseta sin mangas bajo el peto que se ajusta a su cintura, sobre su cadera está el cinturón de cuero marrón que pertenecía a el antiguo uniforme de la misma Hal unido a la resistente tela que cubre su posterior y flancos, la sencilla capa le ondea sujeta desde un solo hombro y lleva los brazos descubiertos, el cabello oscuro que le había rogado por cortar esa misma mañana al ras de su cuello

Ambos llevan el símbolo de Oa a su manera, Kyle orgulloso y desafiante con su bicolor negro y esmeralda esculpido en relieve sobre el peto y Soranik más discretamente en el broche que le asegura la capa. Ella tiene que contener su sonrisa tras la manga pagoda de su ornamentado vestido ante el gesto disgustado mal escondido de Bruce, sus otros hijos ciertamente habían seguido la costumbre de partir con el amarillo, rojo y verde que representa los aprendices de Gotham, Dick incluso solo había cambiado al azul de su familia una vez volvió permanentemente a Gotham pero Kyle estaba contento con desafiar abiertamente a su padre ante los ojos de cada habitante de la Ciudad Imperial

Desde su lugar designado un paso atrás y a la izquierda de Bruce que se alza orgulloso con Selina colgada de su brazo muy cerca a su derecha en el centro exacto de la plaza Hal decide tentar un poco más su suerte antes de sobrepasar a Bruce para poder abrazar a su hijo, interrumpiendo la diatriba infinita y arrullando en su lenguaje particular a su hijo, tras llamar a Soranik con un gesto de su muñeca procede a hacer lo mismo y finalmente se gira para enfrentar al pequeño escuadrón de guerreros que están destinados a acompañar a su hijo. Los observa con una mueca desdeñosa por cortos segundos antes de hacer un gesto con su nariz en dirección a Guy que avanza hasta su posición con brevedad— Cuídate mucho, Madre —es la última despedida de su hijo que besa su cien antes de permitirse flotar, extrayendo un gemido ahogado de la nobleza de Gotham y con un ademan de muñeca a la carreta cargada con sus pertenencias esta se alza a su altura rodeada de un halo esmeralda

Soranik se inclina con la excusa de besar su pómulo para acercarse lo suficiente a su oído para susurrar rápidamente en su lenguaje natal antes de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, permitiendo a su mana elevarla a los cielos y llevando a su altura la carreta que posee su propias pertenencias para el viaje— Veamos qué tan rápido eres, Hermano —ella reta, antes de lanzarse como una flecha por la inmensidad del cielo dejando una estela esmeralda con una carcajada, Kyle la sigue un parpadeo después gritando sobre hacerla morder el polvo por hacer trampa de forma tan descarada, Guy de pie a su lado se permite soltar una carcajada profunda mientras mira las caras estupefactas de los caballeros antes de avanzar un par de pasos frente a Hal para volverse al último minuto con el fin de reverenciarla y posteriormente empezar a elevarse junto a su escaso equipaje

Ella estira su brazo para atrapar su mano antes de que Guy tenga la oportunidad de abandonar completamente el suelo— Mantente a salvo Guy —ella ruega, apretando su agarre antes de soltarlo lentamente, el bermejo asiente con uno de sus muy extraños y escasos gesto solemne antes de elevarse más y desaparecer en un estallido de luz tras la pista de sus hijos, los pobres caballeros avanzando a duras penas tras despertar del pequeño lapsus que les provoco ver las habilidades mágicas del mediocre Segundo Príncipe y allegados— Entonces, habiendo acabado al fin el Circo me retiro a mi Castillo con su permiso, Sol del Imperio —con la burla de una reverencia ella se vuelve hacia la multitud con destino a su castillo olvidado de Dios, John siguiendo sus pasos obedientemente

Al menos ese era su plan, hasta que escucha el llamado exaltado proveniente de la concentración de guardias que mantenía a los plebeyos alejados de las puertas abiertas de la Ciudad Imperial, vio a un pequeño ser empujado de forma brusca por un guardia de vuelta a su lugar sus ojos oscuros suplicando por ayuda; Hal nunca podría explicar el cómo solo un vistazo vasto para ver la firma de maana que emanaba el niño _Un Portador en Gotham de todos los lugares_ la sola idea la paralizo en el acto— ¡Retrocede pequeña mierda! —el gruñido del guardia la devolvió a la realidad, lo que la impulso a gritar la orden de dejar pasar al niño; una orden directa de la Emperatriz ignorada tan deliberadamente que incito a John para enfilar hacia las enormes puertas, ella se apresuró a seguirlo ignorando igualmente la orden de Bruce para dejar la situación estar

Sin embargo ella siguió avanzando rápidamente hacia el guardia que tuvo el descaro de patear al niño de regreso a la multitud, alargando su mano dejo que un halo de energía carmesí la rodeara antes de gritar a viva voz— ¡He dicho que lo dejes! —el hombre se congelo en su lugar a medio camino de desenvainar su espada, rodeado de la misma energía carmesí y fue arrojado unos metros sobre la plaza para estrellarse contra una de las robustas columnas que conformaban las gruesas murallas cuando ella agito su mano en un movimiento cortante. John convoco un par de sables cuando se plantó frente a los aterrados guardias y ella se apresuró avanzar los pocos metros que la separaban del niño caído para desplomarse de rodillas ante este, atrayéndolo a su regazo y limpiando su rostro— ¿Estas bien cariño? —ella susurro con suavidad

El niño la miro por unos largos minutos como un pequeño cachorro regañado, aferrado a las amplias mangas de su vestido como si la vida dependiera de ello, un feo moretón formándose en la poca piel de su hombro que la sencilla camiseta de lino medio rota dejaba ver. Siguiendo sus instinto se inclinó para presionar un beso índigo sobre el entrecejo del menor sin realmente pensarlo— Emperatriz… —jadeo el niño en asombro, ella lo ignoro tomando su forma escuálida en brazos mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de John _Debería empujar un poco de comida a su estómago, es tan liviano que está mal_ , observo sobre la silenciosa multitud reunida antes de que una anciana se aventurara para abrirse lugar a medias empujando a las personas

Ella avanzo en su encuentro, John detrás de ella y los guardias formando un improvisado pasillo postrándose de rodillas, algo pulsando al fondo de su mente cuando cruzo miradas con la anciana mujer— Dejen pasar a la señora, por favor —pidió con suavidad a los ciudadanos humildes, las personas abriéndose rápidamente con respeto— ¿Debes ser la abuela de este encantador niño, supongo? —Hal se apresuró a tomar la mano de la mayor para ayudarla a salir de la multitud, el simple contacto atravesándola como un relámpago, la comprensión brillando en sus ojos— Una portadora de la Voluntad —suspiro, ganándose una sonrisa conocedora y una exhalación asombrada de John

La mujer mayor llevo su derecha sobre su corazón en un puño y su izquierda a su espalda sobre su cintura antes de doblarse respetuosa y diestramente sobre la cintura con gesto solemne— Es un honor estar ante usted Portadora de Vida; Representante de Entity y Faro de Esperanza de este mundo —fue su suave saludo, una adolescente desgarbada siguiendo su ejemplo con movimientos prístinos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la manera en que la envergadura de los capítulos varia tan desagradablemente, pero como originalmente estaba comprendiendo esto como un LongShot todos los "capítulos" que he subido eran en realidad un solo texto. Lamentablemente subestime mi capacidad para hacer algo no tan elaborado y mas bien vago y corto, así que me decidí por separar el texto de manera similar a como si fuesen drabbles.
> 
> De nuevo, tal vez estén confundidas pero les prometo que ha medida que trabaje las ideas que tengo preconcebidas y las acomode como quiero aquí todo va a cobrar sentido en algún punto y solo puedo esperar que les guste de alguna manera.


End file.
